Sorceress of His Heart
by Tsubasa no Hikari
Summary: AU. A sorceress that see the future. A warrior assinged to kill the sorceress. All hell will break loose when their paths cross. Thought of this after watching The Scorpion King New Chapter added!
1. Visions of Onyx, Tears of Sapphire

**SORCERESS OF HIS HEART**

**Chapter 1: Visions of Onyx, Tears of Sapphire **

**Contents:**

**Gohan X Videl **

**Action, Romance**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"Sweet daughter, what's wrong?" A woman asks a shivering child. The child looks into the mother's eyes with her ocean blue ones, filled with tears and wide in astonishment.

"I...I had another one of those dreams, mother." The child replies.

"Care to tell?" The child nods as she cuddles close.

"A... tribe of people will be destroyed. By fiery rain. By a man in purple..."

It was just like I said: a tribe to the far west was attacked the next day.

I knew what was going to happen. I always knew that my powers were going to mean trouble for me. The people of the Orange Star Tribe thought it was a great blessing. My powers are a great gift, but also a great curse. What power is this?

The power to see the _future_.

I use to wake in the middle of the night, from the constant dreams, when I was a small child. It terrified me more than the summer thunder storms.

The only people that didn't use my power to their own advantage were my best friends and my mother. My mother said that great things were going to be expected of me, and always encouraged me.

My best friends use to play games to help me understand my powers better and grow use to using them more often.

We use to play hide and seek, me being the seeker of course. I'd just close my eyes and concentrate on the "aura" that my friends gave off (I was also a warrior being the Chieftain's daughter), and using the power to see where they'd hid. Simple child games. Fun that I didn't want to end. But they did, very tragically.

One dark night, after everyone had went to bed; a thundering roar entered our small village. Men on horseback rained down upon us like lotus, killing everyone in sight. I watched as my mother went gone outside to see what was going on and got killed from behind. My father wasn't home at the time and was safe as far as I knew. I saw and heard my friends screaming and running. As I hovered and sobbed over my mother's bleeding body, a shadow loomed over me. A young man in purple armor towered above me on a black horse.

"Hello, Gifted One," was all he said before he kidnapped me. I was only 10 years old.

It's been ten years now that I've lived with that man in Central City. His name is Tomah, the greatest warrior known and now king of the land. I know what he comes for everyday. It's the same thing. But today, a different place: somewhere in the south desert.

But, this time, my vision not for him. It was of a man with black hair and eyes as the onyx stones lining the bathing pool. His body was like it was carved by Isis herself in the image of a perfect man. I see him cut my chains. Who he is, I don't know...yet. But I shall.

"Any news from my sorceress today?" Tomah asks, sitting on his throne, next to where I sit with a map on the floor.

I sigh as I place my finger on the blue stone over the place of the south mountains. An image of Queen Launch and King Tien fleeing flashes before my eyes. Men in Tomah's army are attacking them, driving them from their homeland.

"Your kingdom stretches to the south mountains. The Royals flee their home. Victory is sure." I answer.

"Have the troops ascend to the south mountains." Tomah tells his Capitan of the army. He turns to me; a small smile that sickens me crosses his face, "With you at my side, Videl, I shall bring peace to the world after centuries of chaos."

"Rivers of blood don't bring peace." I tell him, "Only more blood."

He smirks, "But it DOES bring obedience." I sigh again. He doesn't know what fate has in store for him. As a matter of fact, I wasn't so sure of my own fate, either.

-Refugee's Oasis-

(This is a different person's POV)

I wipe the sweat from my forehead as my father, uncle and I tend to the small crop we own. This is a small place we call home since the Kingdom of Saiyans was destroyed in a raid. The only survivors are my family, which is my mom, dad, uncle, my 2 grandfathers Bardock and the Ox King, little brother, Goten and I and the Royal family: King Vegeta, Bulma and their son Trunks. The royals from the mountains joined us the other day. The Chestnut family is here as well. (Father says that they live with us because Krillin is an old friend of his) Even Yamcha, the desert bandit is here with Puar and Master Roshi, my father's teacher. As a saiyan, I have been trained as a warrior, as an assassin. I hear that a meeting is being called tonight. Yay.

"Silence!" King Vegeta roars. No one heeds this call. Too many people are arguing over the same topic as all the meets are called for. On a rafter, Trunks stands next to Goten, looking very pissed off.

"KING VEGETA HAS CALLED FOR SILENCE! HOLD YOUR TOUNGES!" The two bellow, bringing the meeting to order. Ha, kids these days.

"Tomah has invaded my mountains! He must be stopped!" Tien cried, shaking a fist in the air.

"He's killed so many! All the grounds from North to South, from East to West have been stained crimson!" Krillin puts in, his eyes flashing. Hell, even the females are shouting out.

"It's because he has a sorcerer! He can see the future and tell when we are most vulnerable!" Yamcha states, "That is the talk amongst all the cities!"

"Then we should kill this 'sorcerer', to take away his advantage!" Raddiz, my uncle declares. The people all voice their agreements. This was going to be a short meeting.

"Who will kill the sorcerer?" someone asks.

"None of you green blades, that's for sure," a high raspy voice cackles. It's Baba, a Shamaness and sister to Master Roshi. She always sneaks up on us like this. This time, she popped up next to me, ridding her mini pony as always. She looks up at me, her beady eyes looking into mine, "It's going to be this young man."

"SAY WHAT!" Shouts my mother. Her high voice makes my ears sting.

Baba goes into the speech about me being the "best trained, and the oldest of the newest generation." Lovely. Just lovely. My father grins at me.

"Time to prove yourself, Gohan."

...Oh crap...

(Normal POV)

Gohan rode as fast as his camel could carry him to the campsite that harbored King Tomah and his sorcerer. On his back, a long bow and a quiver full of arrows. At his side, a long sword. Creeping into a tent that housed the sorcerer, he saw a small figure standing at the farthest portion of the area. Gohan quietly loaded an arrow into his bow and brushed the silk 'door' aside with his shoulder. The figure turned towards him, eyes meeting his. Blue to Black. Sapphire to Onyx. It finally registered in Gohan's mind that the sorcerer was a sorcer_**ess**_. Garbed in a sandy colored out fit, it swayed against her petite form. A jewel encrusted belt kept her long flowing skirt in place, which was fluttering softly about her ankles. The slits of the skirt went up to her hips, and ended just a few centimeters from the belt. The long sash acted as a top and twisted between her breasts. It wrapped from the back and was tied in an elegant bow. She wore the silver sandals, encrusted with a single jewel. Her raven black hair was tied into pigtails at her chin. A tiara adored her bared forehead with a light blue tear shaped jewel, which matched the bracelets on her wrists. From the bracelets the cloth connected to her middle fingers in a beaded, mesh design.

"I've been waiting for you... Son Gohan." She whispered.

TBC

Preview of Chapter 2: My heart is Lost to You...

The moonlight danced in the girl's baby blue eyes. The eyes... that what caused him to pause. They were BLUE. Not a regular blue; but blue as the clear summer sky. In them, he could tell any emotion.


	2. My Heart is Lost To You

**SORCERESS OF HIS HEART**

**Chapter 2: My Heart is Lost to You**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Song Lyrics_

_Maybe it was the moonlight_

_The scent of you on the breeze_

_Maybe it was your shadow that fell over me_

The moonlight danced in the girl's baby blue eyes. The eyes... that what caused him to pause. They were BLUE. Not a regular blue; but blue as the clear summer sky. In them, he could tell any emotion. The sweet and spicy scent of her invaded his nostrils. They way she stood: shoulders back and her chin tilted in such a way that showed an air of confidence. The light from the torches only made her more alluring, giving her peach colored skin a heavenly glow. A thought struck Gohan that she was about as old as he. The steady rise and fall of her chest from her breathing told him she wasn't afraid, but calm.

"You know my name?" Gohan asked from his position behind the aimed bow and arrow.

"And why you're here..." Videl replied, "You are going to aim for my heart, right? And watch as my blood color the rugs. The take my heart back to your people, as proof that I'm dead."

_Such a beautiful stranger_

_Eyes darker than coal_

_Your first look 'cross the desert_

_Into my soul_

She'd never seen such a man, from any corner of her wildest dreams. His torso bare, save for the strap holding the arrow filled quiver crossing the hard-as-steel mass. Muscles rippled and tanned perfectly along his arms and chest. She'd be willing to bet 50 blood rubies that the rest of him was matching (thus causing a small blush to heat up her cheeks). His black hair defied gravity, save one piece that hung between his black eyes. On his right arm, he wore a gold armlet representing his heritage, and his hand was covering in a leather fingerless glove, as on his left hand.

Time seemed to stop as the two stared at each other.

_Mi Corazon perido en ti_

_My heart is lost to you_

_You have captured my love completely_

_My heart is lost to you_

_Oh My heart is lost to you_

Gohan felt his heart race. Videl felt hers do the same. They couldn't tear their eyes from the other.

_Maybe it was the music_

_They way it moved with your hair_

_Or the heat of the moment that hung in the air_

The wind tossed Videl's black hair, grazing her face and the top of her breasts. The night's chorus sang to them, caressing them with a warm breeze, but also an oncoming beat of many feet drummed.

"Intruder!" Called one of the guards, snapping the two out of their trances. "In the sorceress' tent!" Five armed guards entered the tent from behind Gohan, who turned and let fly the arrow he had. Videl gasped as it stuck true in the guard's heart. This man was deadly. Stuffing the bow back into its place at his back, Gohan then unsheathed his sword and hacked away at the oncoming men like they were mere weeds.

_When I saw you there, dancing_

_Mesmerized by your gaze_

_There was some kind of magic that lead me away_

Gohan's moves were timed perfect: able to dodge and out maneuver the bumbling men. Even Tomah himself came barging into the tent. Gohan easily dodged the other warrior's blade. Videl noticed Gohan's expression was calm, bored even! She had to dodge an airborne vase, letting it crash into the table, watching it as it flew past her. Turning back to the fight, she felt an iron grip wrap around her waist and pin her arms to her side. A sharp pain her neck caused her world to go spin and go black. One thought came before unconsciousness: Freedom.

_Mi Corazon perido en ti_

_My heart is lost to you_

_You have captured my love completely_

_My heart is lost to you_

_Oh My heart is lost to you_

_Mi Corazon perido en ti_

_My heart is lost to you_

_You have captured my love completely_

_My heart is lost to you_

_My heart is lost to you..._

Videl came too, groaning as she did so. A leather bedroll shifted as she did. Opening her eyes to the sight of her kidnapper, with his back turned to her, tending the fire caused her to sit up quickly. A smell of cooking meat drifted up her nostrils. Her captor adjusted the logs on the fire.

"You got lucky, you know," he said without turning. "I could've killed you. Had those poor excuses of life forms didn't show up."

"I-I know," Videl replied, running a hand over the back of her neck and finding it tender, "You hit a pressure point?"

Gohan frowned and turned towards the girl and once again he was lost in her blue eyes. "Yes." Silence. "Today we head for Gomorra."

"Gomorra?"

"I'm sure you've been there. Big city, just north west of here. I need supplies if I'm going to keep you with me." Gohan stated, glancing at her from out of the corner of his eye. She didn't seem scared.

"I take it you'll use me first to get to Tomah," Videl said bitterly, "Makes me feel so much better. Somewhat cliché, isn't it?"

"Sorceress, I'm an assassin. Hired to kill you. But now I find you're more useful to me alive at the moment. Don't make me change my mind."

"My name is Videl. Not 'sorceress.' That's just my occupation." Gohan looked at her fully, noticing her scowling at him. It reminded him very much of his mother, making him miss her cooking at the moment. Videl looked to the ground.

"Thank you" Those words were a mere whisper, but with his saiyan hearing, Gohan heard it.  
"Why are you thanking me? I just kidnapped you and threatened to kill you! I'd be expecting you to demand me to take you back to that sorry warrior you call your king!" Gohan asked, flabbergasted, a look of total shock lining his face.

"I'd never return to Tomah! He's kept me prisoner since I was a child! His father had kidnapped me and passed me down to Tomah after he died a few years ago. I was torn from my family, my village and all my dreams!" Videl's eyes flashed angrily "I even watched as those bastards murdered my mother!"

Gohan watched her. She was definitely different from what'd he'd thought her to be. Interesting...

TBC

Preview of Chapter 3: Golden Memories

She could feel his rock hard chest almost molded to her small back. The touch of his skin to her seemed to have a dazing effect. God help her if she was going to get back home in one piece, and alive for that matter.


	3. Golden Memories

_**Sorceress of his heart**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue. I'd like to thank Peachchanvidel from deviantart for designing Videl's 'warrior' costume. ( http/ )

**Chapter 3: Golden Memories**

Videl looked up the large walls of Gomorra. The sound of laughter beckoned her enter, demanding that she visit every stand she came upon.

'Not likely to happen...' Videl though as she gazed behind her out of the corner of her eye at Gohan, 'Not with him.' She could feel his rock hard chest almost molded to her small back. The touch of his skin to her seemed to have a dazing effect. God help her if she was going to get back home in one piece, and alive for that matter.

Gohan, on the other hand, kept his hands on the reins of his camel. With the girl in front of him, her skin to his about drove him wild. Ever since last night, he began to change his opinion about this gifted female. Everything about her tempted him to do things that one with strong virtues wouldn't do. Her personality was that of a warrior, that he could tell by the fire in those gorgeous, yet unusual, blue eyes. He questioned himself often of her origin. Her tongue and wit were as sharp as a newly made sword. Dismounting his camel, Gohan brought Videl down with him and threw a cloak over her small form and directed her with his large hand on the small of her back. Maneuvering through the crowds, the two made it to a stand where decent clothes were sold.

"Pick something decent." Gohan ordered. Videl glared at him before removing her hood and examining the fabrics before her. The cart keeper, an elderly old man, raised his head a bit when the girl drew near.

"Do mine eyes betray an old man? Can you be Lillianna's little one?" the old male asked, raising his cloudy eyes to the younger female before him.

"You've got the wrong..." Gohan began to snap.

"Remus Tilling? By the gods, is that you?" Videl asked astonished, placing a hand over her mouth. The old man placed his hand on Videl's head, giving her an all gums smile.

"Ah, the gods are great! You are alive and grown! And with a handsome man too!" Remus laughed, poking fun, "How does thy father think of him?"

Gohan scowled at the elder. This was really a waste of time and not to mention he was being so loud that anyone within the city walls could hear him.

"Err...well...you see..." Videl stuttered, but gave up on an explanation.

"The gods have show great favor in keeping another one of Orange Star blood on this warring planet. Especially the chieftain's daughter, no less," Remus nodded in satisfaction. Videl's face almost instantly turned every shade of red known. Great, one of her many secrets were out.

Gohan's eyes looked over the girl to his right. For the first time, he noticed an orange star tattooed on her left shoulder.

Orange Star Blood.

Chieftain's Daughter.

Orange Star Blood.

Chieftain's Daughter.

"Fate has been a cruel mistress, Remus. You should know that better than I," Videl replied with a small shake of her head.

"Yet she has her surprises. Like... how you remain alive after the massacre perhaps?" Remus shrugged. This caught Gohan's attention: he'd heard of the merciless killing of innocence to prove an outrageous rumor.

Videl glared, "Thank you **_ever_** so much for bringing up **that **lovely memory." Her words dripped with sarcasm and even a bit of remorse. Remus just gave her a look of sympathy as he gathered some clothes and handed it to the female and gestured to a small hut for her to change. When she was gone, Gohan turned to the old man.

"She's of the Orange Star Tribe?"

"Yes. And of one of the higher lines. That young lady is one of the few survivors, I'm afraid." Gohan nodded.

"How do you know her?"

"I passed through her village on my worldly travel along with her father."

"Are there anymore of her village left?"

"There may be. Gods be praised if they have a handful left. Orange Star Tribe members were noted for their skill in the martial arts and cleverness. Not to mention very cunning." Remus' eyes flickered to the door where Videl had gone inside. His face then widened into a large, comical grin, "So! Are you Videl's husband?"

Gohan pushed a flap of leather out of the way to revel his sword, "Nope, just her captor. And if you so much as breathe a single note of this, the jackals of the desert will grow fat on your bleeding carcass." he threaten. Remus didn't seem fazed at all by this. Videl saved any more breath by emerging from the room clad in a two toned leather outfit, armlet gloves and strapped boots transparent cloth hung down her thighs, barely covering the golden garter belt that matched the one on her upper left arm and around her forehead.

(If you want to see the image which I so HORRIBLY described copy and paste the link provided- http/ )

Giving a hearty farewell to Remus, the two advanced more and more into the heart of Gomorra.

"Trying to look like a warrior?" Gohan mocked after giving her the once over. Videl glared at him.

"I _am_ a warrior by blood and by nature," she said, gazing at him from out of the corner of her eye. "And don't you forget it."

Once all the supplies were gathered, the two found a tavern to fill their growling bellies. Videl just stared as the saiyan practically inhaled any food that was placed in front of him. The bartendress flirted unshamlessly with Gohan, who took no notice and continued to eat. Videl sighed and started on her own meal. She heard many of the women whisper in awe at her captor, and the males undressing her with their eyes. Unknowing to her, Gohan became extremely jealous of the attenttion his hostage was getting. He didn't mind the girls gawking at him, which was an everyday thing at the refugee camp. He silently wished that one of the men approch her, _then_ he could let loose. He got his wish.

A man who has his eyes glued on Videl since she walked in finally spoke up. "First time in Gomorra?"

Videl's fork paused on it way to her mouth. "No."

"Oh? Been around everywhere?"

"Not nessisarily," Videl replied as she continued to eat. 'Gods grant me grace to not kill this man!' she thought as she swallowed the tough meat.

"Do you need a guide?"

"No."

"Aw, come on sweetie. I'm sure you'll have a good time. I'll even take you to my place for a..._even better_ time..." He purred, sliding his rough hand towards her inner thigh. The next few moments were a blur. One second Videl moved to stab her fork into the lecher's hand with every ounce of strength she possessed, then a blur caused the fork to change direction and end up mere centimeters from the man's jugular vein, as did Gohan's sword.

"This woman is mine." Gohan stated as if it were a well known fact, "Touch her and you will meet your maker much sooner than you think."

Videl gave him one of her famous glares after they reseated themselves and resumed their meal.

"I could've handled it myself, thank you very much," she hissed. Gohan didn't say anything.

Saying that King Toma was mad was a horrid understatement. His most prized possession had been plucked out from under his nose by a man he'd thought to never exist.

"I'm getting her back if it's the last thing I do!" He roared from his seat on the throne. Rage, lust and hatred burned in his eyes.

The two had just exited the city, bags full of supplies and canteens full of water, on camelback. Gohan grinned down at the girl. Sending her to get the supplies had indeed been a good idea, with him watching from afar of course. They spent less than half of what he'd expected, and not to mention that she'd gotten extra as tokens of her beauty. He noticed her stiffen and shiver.

"What is it?" He as asked as they moved down one of the back roads.

"I have a very bad feeling," Videl whispered, more to herself than to her captor," That things are going to get...dangerous."

TBC


End file.
